Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-24210 discloses a configuration in which preliminary ejection is performed after wiping an ejection port surface of a recording head of an inkjet recording apparatus.